1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to learning aids and, more particularly, to an improved learning aid in the form of a book having a back cover with text reproduced thereon in an arranged, orderly pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various learning aid devices for relating stories to a group of persons. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a learning aid in the form of a book having a back cover with text reproduced thereon in an arranged, orderly pattern.
Accordingly, a need exists for a learning aid in the form of a book which allows children to follow book illustrations coincident to the text as it is recited. The development of the improved learning aid fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,964, issued in the name of Phelps;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,365, issued in the name of Petteway;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2011/0133441 A1, published in the name of Kaufman;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0102178 A1, published in the name of Thompson;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,172 B1, issued in the name of Clements; and    U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,580, issued in the name of Wolf.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an improved learning aid the form of a book having a back cover with text reproduced thereon in an arranged, orderly pattern. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a learning aid comprising a book, the book comprising: a front cover; a back cover; a plurality of pages intermediate the front cover and the back cover, the plurality of pages comprising a first text and illustrations; a binding means for conventionally binding the front cover, the plurality of pages, and the back cover; a plurality of sections comprising a text identification and sequence indicator, the plurality of sections disposed along an outer side of the back cover, the plurality of sections each comprises a second text, wherein the second text is a complete reproduction of the first text, the learning aid providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.